disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash and Bernstein
Crash & Bernstein is a live action television comedy with puppetry which premiered on October 8, 2012 on Disney XD.[1] Created by Eric Friedman, the series centers around a 12-year-old son, among three sisters, who wishes to have a brother. His wishes come true when a puppet named Crash comes to life. Production for the series began in May 2012.[2] On November 9, 2012 Disney XD extended the series' first season to 26 episodes.[3] Disney XD renewed the series for a second season on April 15, 2013.[4] Sesame Street and Muppets performer Tim Lagasse stars as the voice and puppeteer for Crash while Greg Ballora serves as the puppet captain.[2] Plot For his birthday, Wyatt Bernstein is taken to a Build-A-Bestie store where he creates a puppet that he names Crash, who comes to life as the brother he always wanted. Crash and Wyatt must deal with three sisters of various ages at home, as the two might have their differences like other brothers do, but they still have each other's back. The series is set in Portland, Oregon. Characters Main characters *'Crash' (performed by Tim Lagasse) - Crash is a puppet-like character that was created at the time of Wyatt's visit to Build-A-Bestie. Lagasse is assisted in performing Crash by Paul McGinnis who operates the arms, legs, and props of Crash. *'Wyatt Tyler Bernstein' (Cole Jensen) - Wyatt is a 12-year-old boy, among three sisters, who wishes to have a brother. This results in Wyatt building Crash at Build-A-Bestie. *'Cleo Anastasia Bernstein' (Landry Bender) - Cleo is one of Wyatt's sisters who shares a room with him. She is a money-making schemer who makes products for her "company" called "CLEO." It is revealed she has a crush on Pesto. *'Amanda Elizabeth Bernstein' (Oana Gregory) - Amanda is Wyatt's older sister who often gets annoyed at Crash's shenanigans. She is sometimes distracted by her beauty. *'Pesto' (Aaron Landon) - Pesto is Wyatt's best friend who has a crush on Amanda. Pesto's parents own Iconic Arcade which is where he works. During the beginning of the show, he used to hate Crash, but now seem to be somewhat of friends. Recurring characters *'Melanie Bernstein' (Mary Birdsong) - Mel is the mother of Wyatt, Cleo, Amanda, and Jasmine. *'Jasmine Erica Bernstein' (Mckenna Grace) - Jasmine is Wyatt's youngest sister who owns a doll named Princess Glitter that Crash is in love with. *'Scottie' (Curtis Harris) - Scottie is one of Wyatt's friends at school. *'Martin Poulos' (Danny Woodburn) - Mr. Poulos is the landlord of the Bernstein's apartment building. Mr. Poulos carries around a swear jar which he swears into so that nobody can hear his profanity. In "Shorty Crash," it was revealed that Mr. Poulos once had broken some world records like the world's longest beard, the most poodles groom, and the longest run through the sewer pipes amongst other things. In "Crashlemania," it is revealed that Mr. Poulos was a wrestler named "Plunger" and that his former partner Coach Urkhart was the "Cyclone." *'Rufus "The Slapper"' (Zachary Conneen) - Rufus is the school bully at Wyatt's school. Series overview Main article: List of Crash & Bernstein episodes Reception Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media, which informs parents about media choices for their children, gave Crash & Bernstein a three star rating out of five, stating, "This is one of those case-by-case shows that needs you to be mindful of your child's response to what he or she sees on TV". She added, "Since much of the show's laughs result from the characters' misbehavior, it's important that viewers understand the difference between fantasy and reality. If your son and his brother decide to remedy a lack of space in their bedroom by knocking down a wall, that will have more serious consequences than what they see Wyatt and Crash suffer from the same action. If your kids do watch, be sure you talk about how the characters' actions would be received in the real world instead of the TV universe".[5] International release References #'^' Kondolojy, Amanda (August 30, 2012). "'Crash & Bernstein' Premieres Monday October 8 on Disney XD". TV by the Numbers. Disney press release. Retrieved August 30, 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crash_and_Bernstein#cite_ref-Lagasse_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crash_and_Bernstein#cite_ref-Lagasse_2-1 ''b] Andreeva, Nellie (April 11, 2012). "Disney XD Greenlights Live-Action/Puppet Comedy Series ‘Crash & Bernstein’". Deadline.com. Retrieved April 11, 2012. #'^' Andreeva (November 9, 2012). "Disney Channel And Disney XD Order Additional Episodes From Four Series". Deadline.com. Retrieved November 18, 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crash_and_Bernstein#cite_ref-s2_renewal_4-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crash_and_Bernstein#cite_ref-s2_renewal_4-1 ''b] Bibel, Sara (April 15, 2013). "'Crash & Bernstein' Renewed for Season Two by Disney XD". TV by the Numbers. Zap2it. Retrieved April 15, 2013. #'^' Ashby, Emily. "Crash & Bernstein – Television Review". Common Sense Media. Retrieved January 28, 2013. Category:Disney XD original shows